Kimas
by Iwakura888
Summary: Robin acompaña finalmente a Doujima a una pequeña tienda de ropa. Continuación de Iro.


-¡Bueno, aquí estamos!

-Urgh... creo que ya no estoy tan segura...

-¡Vamos! No va a pasarte nada por comprar ropa nueva, ¿o sí?

-Eso espero...

Doujima y Robin entraron en la boutique. Doujima prácticamente había metido a Robin valiéndose de empujones. La chica se había resistido un poco, pero finalmente había cedido. Miró a su alrededor. Había toda clase de pantalones, blusas, faldas y playeras de moda, y las había en toda la gama de colores existentes. Había desde pantalones pescadores color rosa chicle hasta amplias faldas campesinas con lentejuelas translúcidas. De alguna manera, todo aquel panorama hacía que a Robin se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Había algo ahí dentro que la hacía sentir más pánico del que hubiera podido sentir en cualquier caza peligrosa: el color rosa.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas?- les preguntó una amable joven con el tono más fresa que Robin hubiera escuchado en toda su vida.

-Sí, queríamos ver la nueva línea de vestidos de la temporada.- dijo Doujima, señalando hacia un extremo de la tienda, hablando como toda una experta.

-Bueno, tenemos estos- comenzó a decir la muchacha, guiándolas a través de la jungla de ropa hasta el lugar que había señalado Doujima-, que están súper _nice_; los tenemos en todas las tonalidades de...

Al verse delante de un vestido especialmente cursi, Robin se preguntó mil veces cómo demonios había llegado ahí, sin mencionar cuántas más había pensado en la manera más hábil y discreta para salir de aquel extraño lugar.

-... y tenemos este, en azul marino, que, a mi parecer, iría súper bien con esta chica...- dijo la empleada, sonriéndole amistosamente a Robin.

-¿Uh..?

-Sí, pues no es muy llamativo, pero sí es más alegre que lo que llevas puesto, amiga.- explicó la joven.

-De hecho- dijo Doujima, mientras que Robin miraba con recelo a la joven, pensando, "¿Amiga?"-, este es el vestido del que te había hablado antes- volvió, de pronto, la sonrisa a la joven empleada-. ¡¿Verdad que le quedaría _di-vi-no_!

-¡Oh, pero claro!- rió la joven, uniéndose de pronto con Doujima. Robin hubiera podido jurar que veía destellitos de colores alrededor de las dos chicas- Tu amiga es algo seria, ¿verdad? Bueno, este vestido no es tan atrevido y, aún así, se ve moderno y muy _cool_; definitivamente es para ella... ¿por qué no se lo prueba?

Robin dio un par de pasos atrás. Doujima se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, con el vestido en un brazo. Minutos después, y sin saber en qué artes había pasado, Robin se encontró de pronto dentro de un amplio probador, frente a un espejo, y sosteniendo el vestido en el brazo derecho. Lo miró detenidamente, como si hubiera podido encontrar en las costuras de aquella prenda la respuesta para huir de ahí. Pero después de una examinación exagerada, la joven decidió que no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Tenía un poco menos del largo de su actual vestido, y era menos amplio. Las mangas tenían más o menos el mismo largo del suyo, y tenía un discreto y femenino escote. El color no era tan claro como Robin había temido que fuera; con un poco de imaginación hubiera podido llegar a parecer negro desteñido...

Robin consideró seriamente la idea de probárselo por unos segundos y, finalmente, comenzó a deshacerse del que llevaba puesto para ponerse el que sostenía en el brazo.

Después de algunos minutos, Robin salió del probador, luciendo el vestido azul marino, sólo para encontrarse con la cara de admiración de Doujima.

-¡Robin!- exclamó Doujima, rodeada de brillitos y corazoncitos- ¡Te queda perfecto..!

Doujima no mentía. El largo vestido que llevaba ahora era mucho más ligero y fresco que el que usaba regularmente; era un poco más entallado y permitía ver la delgada y bien torneada figura de la joven.. Y no era tan escalofriantemente ñoño como uno color de rosa que Doujima había visto con alarmante interés.

-Entonces- dijo la empleada, quien también parecía encantada con Robin-, ¿quieren que se los envuelva?

-No- comenzó a decir Robin-; la verdad es que no traigo dine...

-Sí, envuélvelo, por favor.- la interrumpió Doujima.

-¡Doujima!- le susurró Robin, cuando ambas se encontraban en la caja; Doujima preparando un poco de efectivo- No irás a pagar eso, ¿o sí?

-Vamos, Robin. Yo invito.

Doujima le guiñó un ojo a Robin. La joven no tuvo más remedio que agradecerle a su compañera con una sonrisa.

_Días después..._

-No puedo esperar para ver esa expresión en su cara de poste...- decía Doujima maliciosamente, frotándose las manos, al ver de pies a cabeza a Robin aquel día, ya con su nuevo vestido.

Ambas jóvenes esperaban dentro del elevador para llegar al piso que les correspondía.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Robin de manera inocente.

Pero Doujima no pudo contestarle, pues las puertas se habían abierto delante de ellas y cada una se había dirigido rápidamente a su respectivo lugar.

Michael saludó a las chicas amablemente, como siempre, ignorando un momento un sermón que le estaba dando Amon sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

-Lindo vestido...- le dijo el hacker a Robin, con un guiño.

-Ah... gracias...- respondió ella, sonrojándose al instante.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- se irritó Amon, al ver que el joven había dejado de prestarle atención por unos breves segundos- ¡Visitar sitios de ese tipo en la red! A tu edad deberías... ¿vestido?

Amon enmudeció de pronto. Miró a la joven de pies a cabeza discretamente, según él. Pero Robin se dio cuenta de cuán sorprendido parecía su compañero.

-Buenos días.- le sonrió ella, algo tímidamente.

Amon volvió a la realidad de inmediato.

-Buenos días... ¿es ése azul marino?

-Eh... sí, así es.- tartamudeó Robin.

-Se ve bien en ti.- dijo él, tratando de escucharse indiferente, pero sin poder ocultar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Doujima tosió.

¡OK! Espero que les haya gustado esto. No lo había pensado, pero un review me hizo considerarlo, ¡y aquí está! Se lo dedico a Ahyma, si es que llega a leerlo algún día uu

Bueno, nos veremos después. Dejen sus reviews, onegaiiiiiiii!


End file.
